Little Troubles of Uncertainty
by PinkFever
Summary: Izuru Kamakura meets a certain talent-less young boy named Hajime Hinata, and things become just a little less boring. I own nothing. (EDITED! 2019)


**A short story between Izuru and Hajime.**

 **It's suppose to be kinda cute and all, but take it however you see it.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **(Edited! 2019)**

* * *

Izuru Kamakura was hopeless.

Nothing about his life was exciting. He knew what was going to happen, when it was going to happen, and how it was going to happen.

Nothing came by surprise. Nothing was amazing or stood out. Nothing was ever entertaining enough for him. That's why Izuru found himself _very_ boring.

Everything about his life was _boring_.

But then he met him.

A child.

Somehow, a mere child found him interesting. He admired him, he looked up to him.

He was strange.

Nothing about this child was special. He was boring, just like everything else, but there was something about him that Izuru couldn't look away from. He could feel. He could entertain and he could surprise – the child could ultimately do things Izuru could not do himself, and that was strange. It was very strange.

He would laugh and cry, he would get angry and sad - it was ironic really.

Izuru could do anything, and yet, this mere child could do so much more than he ever could. It was intriguing, and they've been together for a while now because of that.

Izuru wanted to understand, wanted to know what the boy was capable of. He wanted to know exactly the kind of person he could never be.

His name was Hajime Hinata, a boy around the young age of eight.

Hajime liked Izuru. He liked him a lot.

He thought of Izuru as someone special and amazing - all of which he really wasn't. Hajime believed in him, believed he could do anything, and he could. Izuru was everything Hajime could never be.

The two would wonder, seek out anything that would catch their attention. Izuru went along with everything the child wanted to do, to keep it interesting. He would pick him up, give him toys, food, even keep him safe. Hajime got everything he wanted, whenever he wanted it.

But that got boring.

At some point Izuru stopped caring. He decided to see what would happen if everything just _stopped_ , so he refused to pick him up, refused to give him toys, and refused to give him food. The only thing Izuru had to continue doing was protect him, for such a helpless child could never take care of himself. But Hajime didn't know that.

One evening Izuru left him waiting in a small storage unit, and he left him there by himself for days. Of course, he couldn't completely leave him alone. He was there the entire time, witnessing everything. He watched Hajime cry, watched him scream and call for the attention he so desperately wanted, he even watched him struggle to find food. What mostly caught Izuru's attention however was that he never left the unit. Hajime poked his head outside once or twice, but never actually left. It was strange...

He eventually found himself a sack of fruit Izuru discreetly left for him - three apples. He ate two of them before throwing up. Izuru watched him cry himself to sleep that night.

A week goes by before he's bored again, so he returns, and Hajime refuses to talk to him.

For the first time the boy didn't look at him with admiration, he didn't see Izuru as some amazing being that came back for him, instead he hated him. Loathed him.

He cried crocodile tears, hugging Izuru one moment and throwing rocks at him the next, asking questions like where he was and why he left him alone. Why he was abandoned - so he lies.

Izuru Kamakura lies.

Izuru Kamakura never lies, but because of that lie the child is once again smiling, crying tears of joy. He can smell a fowl odor coming from him. The boy hasn't eaten or bathed in a week, and yet here he was still happy to see someone like Izuru.

Hajime was very strange.

The next day they start traveling again, and once again Hajime is given everything he wanted. However, somethings changed. He asks for new shoes, not toys. He also asks for a jacket, not to be played with. Izuru gives it to him either way, and it turns out he was very fond of the colors blue and red.

Hajime loves his new red shoes and blue jacket, he loves Izuru for giving him what he wants, but that gets boring, so he stops talking to him all together.

It's quiet between the two of them for about an hour before Hajime catches on. He's asking questions, _so many_ questions, and none of them are ever answered. He starts to cry, but Izuru isn't paying attention to that anymore. Frankly, he somewhat enjoyed receiving these reactions, reactions he could never produce himself. This child, he knew hurt and pain, joy and happiness. He knew all of that, and it all came from Izuru, someone who never could.

Izuru stays quiet for three days, and for three day's Hajime does the same. He had stopped crying, instead asking questions and making conversation for himself.

"Look, Izuru! I found something really cool!" He holds up a small backpack, a blue one. Inside was filled with various band aids and other medical supplies. "I found this all by myself, so now you don't have to worry about me so much anymore!"

Izuru blinks at the thought. A child like him would think something like that wouldn't he?

Hajime doesn't understand, he can't understand the situation their in. The world would take him out in a matter of seconds if he was left by himself, Izuru knew that. He also knew how weak and fragile Hajime was compared to others, compared to himself. Something as simple as a backpack would never be useful, but he lets him have it, and Hajime loves it.

He starts picking up other items littered here and there: some jewelry, a few snacks left on the shelf of a convenient stores, some more toys - Izuru watches him throw away some medical supplies to make room - some more snacks, more jewelry, money... In the end he only keeps a handful of band aids and mosquito spray. Izuru doesn't say anything.

Time passes and the two of them are still together. Hajime was much less interesting then before, but more interesting then Izuru found himself to be. For a month he has elicited all kinds of emotions from the boy, and he has yet to be truly disappointed.

One morning Hajime is just staring at him, and Izuru is waiting for him to ask his question.

"...Can I touch your hair?"

Izuru looks down at him and lifts a brow. Well that was a little unexpected...

A brief moment of silence comes between them before Hajime scoots closer to him anyways, and Izuru watches him entwine strands of his hair into his tiny fingers, seeing the small glimmer in his eye he got whenever he found something that amazed him. He played around with it for a while, quietly. Izuru closed his eyes, somewhat savoring the feeling.

Right now they were sitting on a roof top, above a building that use to be one of the largest business company's in Japan (Izuru didn't bother trying to remember the name). Their legs dangled off the edge, but Hajime didn't seem to look scared or bothered by the view. That's because he trusted Izuru.

From above they could see the horror beneath their very feet, a few people chasing one another with large steel pipes, dangerous debris. One of them strikes the other on the head, and they don't get up from that. The rest laugh and start beating the fallen body, at some point resuming with their little game when their shoes and clothes were tinted in pink.

Hajime sees it all, refusing to look away, but he doesn't say anything about it, doesn't even bat an eye, and Izuru doesn't like that.

It was a boring response.

They stay there for a while longer, embracing the silence, and eventually Hajime nods off to the soothing lull. Izuru doesn't wake him, instead admires the scene before him. Hajime clung to his arm, his small hands holding on to the fabric of his sleeve. His breathing was even, calm. He wasn't scared, wasn't nervous - instead he looked rather content, and it isn't long before Izuru is pulled into his own quiet slumber.

* * *

...

He wakes up alone.

Hajime is no longer by his side.

 _Did he fall?_

Izuru looks down, but there's no body left for him to see, none that were Hajime's that is.

He goes inside the building to check, and is met with a strong odor, the smell of decay. It doesn't faze him. He goes through a few rooms, stepping over the bodies of grown men and women. No children. Not Hajime.

He searches for a few minutes before coming across a hanged figure, a body covered in red. It smelled fowl, and yet there was Hajime, standing right beside it.

"Something wrong?" Izuru asks, but he already knows what he's thinking. 'Why did she hang himself? What happened?' that's what Hajime was going to ask, and so he does, just as predicted, but he also says something Izuru did not expect to hear.

"I like her shoes."

Izuru looks down at the said shoes, red ones, women's high heals. Hajime want's them, but their too big. Izuru tells him that, but Hajime already knows. He still continues to admire them, from a distance, but it doesn't take long for him to lose interest, and now he's by Izuru's side again. He want's food, Izuru doesn't deny him.

They stumble across a raided grocery store, a few monokuma bots scattered here and there. One of them approaches, and Hajime screams.

Izuru destroys it instantly.

 _So he does feel fear..._

Hajime finds a cereal box, one with bright colors and a brown bear mascot. He's shoving hand fulls of it into his mouth, hungrily. Izuru continues to look around, finding a water bottle and handing it over to Hajime who thanks him for it.

He eats quickly, almost choking in the process, and Izuru has to stop him before he makes himself sick again. When he's finished, he tries stuffing the box into his bag, but it doesn't fit. Evidently, he throws it aside and stuffs away some chips instead.

"Izuru, can we go to the park again?"

Izuru thinks about it. There was no point. All Hajime ever did there was dig up dirt and swing on the swing set. It was boring, but it made Hajime happy, so...

"No."

Hajime frowns. "Why not?"

"We have something else to do."

"We do?"

Izuru doesn't respond, instead picking up Hajime and placing him over his shoulders. It makes him happy, much happier than going to the park.

It was intriguing. Whenever something seems to disappoint Hajime or make him uncomfortable, there was always a substitute to fill in that unwanted feeling, and whether it be simple or something more complex, it carried somehow meaning for someone like Hajime, and Izuru took note of that. It was nothing important, nothing interesting, but rather it was something he simply wished to remember.

They walk around for a while, Hajime striking up meaningless conversations. He was bright for someone his age, much brighter than the lot Izuru has seen so far. He acted like a child, but unlike other children he neither laughed or wept because of the chaos around him, which leads Izuru to one specific question - why?

What, or exactly _who_ made Hajime the way he was now? What lead him to someone like Izuru? Of course, the ultimate has asked himself this a numerous amount of times, but it always led back to how he found him.

 _He just happened to be there by chance,_ was a more obvious solution, as most survivors sought refuge in underground facilities or more secured locations, but Hajime was found by chance - out in the open, vulnerable. Alone.

Izuru had come up with multiple solutions: abandonment, murder, a runaway, but none of them felt right. He would ask, but his answer ultimately would be rather boring, so it wasn't worth mentioning; one of the solutions evidently was correct, however none of them were remotely interesting, and so the question remained meaningless.

He listens to the child babble for hours, more pointless conversations Izuru refused to indulge himself in, but he did listen. He listened to the child's concerns, doubts, and even joys, all of which were very boring, and yet he couldn't help but indulge in them anyways.

Hajime at some point decided to play with his hair again, asking Izuru why it was so long.

"Do you not like it?"

Hajime only shrugged, telling him that is was just unusual for a guy to have that much hair, and he wasn't wrong.

Izuru never really thought about it, let alone even cared about what he looked like. It was pointless, boring. To him he was plain, but to Hajime he was quite fascinating, something he'll never understand.

To most, his very existence was remarkable, a gift, some even compared him to a god, but to Hajime, he was just Izuru Kamukara, someone who just happened to have really long and cool hair.

Of course he looked up to Izuru, and of course he relied on him, but that was because he had no one else to turn to.

Hajime was strange, flawed, unusual. He wasn't afraid of Izuru. He actually got angry and cried around someone like him. He was looked at as if he were completely normal, and yet someone important all the same. Hajime was not like everyone else. He wasn't normal.

"Hey, Izuru?"

His voice is quiet, unsure. He knows Izuru might not acknowledge his question, but unlike the others he's had, he wanted an answer to this one, an answer Izuru would have easily given this time, but instead he chooses not to ask, biting down the unspoken words while continuing to play with his hair. Izuru doesn't pressure him about it, but for the first time in his life, for as long as he can remember, he actually felt a little disappointed.

It was a very foreign feeling, but something he yet knew well enough to understand, and for someone like Hajime to inflict that kind of emotion on him, it was very unusual - strange even.

Hajime Hinata was very strange.

* * *

 **Is it weird to end it here? I think it is.**

 **Anyway's, this is a short drabble about these two weirdo's thanks to a certain picture on pinterest and a brief chat on discord.**

 **I thought it would be cute, and a little interesting. I actually might make short stories off the idea. What do you guys think?**

 **Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
